La naissance du Prince
by Mariart
Summary: Les lourds souvenirs d'une vie sans joie. Un père violent.Une mère sorcière. voilà la destiné du Prince de SangMêlé.
1. La naissance du Prince

**Disclamer**: Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Mais l'histoire je me garde les honneurs héhé!  
Hésitez pas à poster des reviews!

* * *

Naissance d'un prince

1-La naissance du Prince

Le jour de sa naissance, un torrent de pluie s'abattait sur les toit de la ville. Une pluie dévastatrice obligeait tous et chacun à rester vautré dans leur petit nid. Sauf sa mère. Elle dut braver la tempête pour arriver enfin à l'hôpital. Là où l'attendait impatiemment une infirmière qui la conduirait dans une chambre. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Des courbatures lui détruisait le corps. Elle sentait la montée des contractions toutes les 5 minutes. Des cris de douleur fuyaient de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il poussait en son bas ventre.

Elle entra dans l'hôpital et on l'emmena en vitesse dans une pièce fermée. Couchée dans un lit, Eileen pensait. Elle était seule ici, elle était venu seule jusqu'ici. Il avait refusé de l'accompagner. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas être présent le jour de la naissance de cette aberration qui allait lui gâcher la vie. Déjà avant sa naissance, Tobias Rogue détestait son fils. À cette pensée, des larmes se mirent à ruisseler le long de ses joues, glissant jusqu'à son coup, mouillant ses longs cheveux sombres.

La douleur la ramena à la réalité.

L'accouchement fut une terrible épreuve. Elle cria au meurtre tant la douleur s'enfonçait en elle à la manière d'un couteau.

Puis, la lumière fut. Un enfant était né. Un tout petit bébé, encore fébrile. Un tout petit être pur et sain, qui n'avait pas encore été saccagé par la dur réalité qu'était la vie.

Elle retourna chez elle deux jours plus tard. Le soleil plombait cette fois-ci par contre. Elle ouvrit la porte un sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle appela son mari. Aucune réponse. Elle l'appela de nouveau. Elle s'avança dans les multiples pièce de la maison.

Puis, dans la chambre du fond, un homme était assit, faisant face à la fenêtre, tournant le dos à la jeune femme qui entrait à l'instant même.

Elle s'approcha du fauteuil sur lequel était assit gentiment son mari. Elle s'agenouilla tenant fermement entre ses mains, emmitouflé d'un châle, le petit Severus. Elle le présenta à son mari, mais il daigna de regarder l'enfant.

Elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

-Je t'en pris Tobias, c'est ton fils, regarde-le…

Il ne détourna pas le regard de la fenêtre. Il continuait à fixer au loin, perdu dans le vide.  
Elle se releva et s'assied derrière lui, sur le lit.

-Je t'en pris dit quelque chose…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Puis, l'enfant se mit à pleurer.

-Fait taire cet enfant. Dit sèchement l'homme qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Elle sortit de la pièce en tenant toujours fort contre elle son fils. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se mit à le balancer pour apaiser ses pleures.  
L'enfant s'endormit et elle alla le déposer dans une petite couchette.

Elle sortit de la pièce et retourna voir son mari.  
Elle s'assied de nouveau sur le lit, fixant le fauteuil.

-Tobias….

Il ne répondit rien mais il soupira. Elle baissa le regard et des larmes se mirent à couler.

-Tobias…c'est ton fils, tu devras le regarder tôt ou tard….

L'homme se leva avec exaspération. Il se dirigea vers la porte sans même jeter de regard vers sa femme qui sanglotait à présent, assise dans l'immense lit.

Il sortit dans le corridor et fixa d'où il était, l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de l'enfant.  
Il s'avança et poussa la porte. Il s'approcha du berceau.

Un minuscule petit bout de chair flottait parmi les couvertes. Un tout petit visage, maigre, à la peau claire. Un petit être encore innocent.  
Il toucha la joue de l'enfant du revers de son doigts.

-Quel horrible enfant. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Eileen se trouvait à présent juste derrière son mari. Elle s'approcha de lui au pas de vitesse.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

Il se tourna vers sa femme, le visage neutre, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Il te ressemble. Dit-il à sa femme.

Elle sortit de la pièce en trombe et au passage, renversa une chaise.

L'enfant se réveilla et se mit alors à hurler de vive voix.  
Quel cri horrible. Il faut qu'il se taise.

Tobias prit un coussin se trouvant dans le berceau du bébé qui s'acharnait à présent à détruire ses cordes vocales.  
Il déposa doucement le coussin sur le visage de l'enfant.  
Les cris n'étaient plus qu'une ombre sonore, un son étouffé.  
Il pressa le coussin plus fort.

Puis, une pression se fit sur son bras.  
Eileen s'accrocha au bras de son mari et le repoussa brutalement.  
Elle hurlait à présent, plus fort que l'enfant. Elle poussa l'homme qui trébucha et tomba.

Son visage devint écarlate et il se releva avec hâte. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas précipité et resserra sa main sur sa nuque.  
Il la traîna au dehors de la pièce et il referma la porte dans un claquement.

L'enfant continuait toujours de crier.

* * *

Voilà premier chapitre!  
Court, oui je sais, les autres seront sans doute dans le même cadre.  
Enjoye tout de même. 


	2. Souffrance

Disclamer: je suis vraiment obliger de répéter? voir premier chapitre héhé

* * *

2-Souffrance

Severus regardait au dehors, les mains croisés sous son menton, accoté sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il comptait. Un flocon. Deux flocons. Trois flocons. Quatre flo…

Quand un bruit vint rompre ses pensée.

Un homme entra dans la pièce. Un géant aux yeux de l'enfant. Un homme au visage sévère. Et dire que tout le monde lui disait qu'il ressemblait à son père.  
L'homme se dirigea vers son fils et le traîna de force en l'agrippant par le bras dans la cuisine.  
Une fois dans la pièce , il l'assied sur une chaise.  
Une assiette était posé devant lui.

Eileen s'approcha vivement de son mari.

-Tu aurais simplement pu lui dire de venir….

Elle était las et fatigué. Elle essayait toujours de tenir tête à cet homme qu'elle avait épousé, mais jamais elle ne réussirait à le vaincre.

-La ferme! Répliqua l'homme qui s'assit à son tour.

Elle déposa une seconde assiette devant son mari.

Severus ingurgita tout ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette puis, son regard s'arrêta de nouveau vers l'extérieur.  
Il se tourna vers son père.

- D'où est-ce qu'elle vient, la neige?

Son père ne répondit rien. Il continuait d'avaler son repas en ignorant son fils et sa remarque.  
Severus leva la main et l'agita devant le visage de son père.

-Papa! PAPA!

Tobias laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Un bruit de fracas se fit entendre et fit sursauter la mère comme l'enfant. Severus se recula sur sa chaise et reposa la question.

- D'où vient la neige?

Un sourire à l'envers s'afficha sur le visage de son père.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Severus! Siffla entre ses dents Tobias.

Severus baissa lamentablement la tête, fixant ses pieds.  
L'homme soupira.

-Quel lâche j'ai comme fils! Laissa-t-il entendre dans un murmure.

Eileen protesta. Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Tobias! C'est de ton fils qu'il s'agit!

-Et alors? Répliqua froidement l'homme assit en face d'elle.

-Arrête de l'insulter! Dit-elle en levant le doigt en l'air.

Tobias fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour.

- C'est un ordre? Demanda-t-il avec arrogance à l'égard de sa femme.

Elle ne répondit rien et tenta de rester le visage froid devant lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Il contourna la table d'un geste vif. Puis, il l'attrapa par les cheveux.  
D'un geste brusque , il la poussa sur le sol où elle s'écroula.

Severus bondit alors de sa chaise et vint s'interposer entre l'homme dressé devant sa mère apeuré qui sanglotait bruyamment.

Mais Tobias ignora l'enfant et le poussa du revers du pied. Il se trouva alors dans la même position que sa mère.  
L'homme se mit alors à rendre des coups de pieds de plus en plus sauvage au petit corps de sa femme affaissé sur le sol.  
Des gloussement se firent entendre d'elle et de chaudes larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.  
Elle tentait de penser à autre chose.

Le ciel. Le ciel clair et bleu. Un ciel magnifique.  
Mais la douleur vint la réveiller.

Severus se mit à sangloter tout aussi bruyamment que sa mère.

-Arrête papa! Arrête!

Mais Tobias n'écoutait pas. Il ignorait son fils et continua à ruer de coup le corps affaiblit de sa femme.

* * *

Oubliez pas les reviews! 


	3. Le monstre

**Disclamer**: Sérieu...retour au chapter one pour ça!

* * *

3-Le monstre

Le soleil se faisait de plus en plus timide, la fin de la journée avançait à grand pas et Severus attendait.

Il était debout, planté devant une petite clôture de fer. Il attendait depuis déjà une demie heure devant l'école que sa mère passe le prendre.  
Mais elle n'était pas la.  
Au lieu de cela, se fut Tobias qui passa. La voiture s'immobilisa devant lui et il tira sur la poigné et s'assit dans la voiture, aux côtés de son père.

Les cheveux noir, le regard sombre, le visage blême, Severus était un enfant petit pour son âge, trop maigre pour son âge.

La maîtresse d'école avait même appelé ses parents un soir pour savoir s'il était bien traité à la maison.

Se soir là, Tobias fut épris d'une immense colère noire. Et, au contraire de l'habitude, se ne fut pas Eileen qui en souffrit.  
Ce soir là, Severus se coucha le nez brisé en deux. Il s'affala sur son lit et se tordit de douleur, tentant plus que possible de retenir ses larmes. Il devait être fort. Il devait être un homme. Pas un lâche.  
Il se tenait le nez à deux main, essayant de ne pas tâcher son lit de sang, mais en vain, il ne put retenir le flot de sang qui jaillissait de chacune de ses narines.

Le jour d'après, à l'école, les enfants se moquèrent de lui, de son nez tordu et de ses cernes noires.  
Mais se fut un jour comme les autres se disait Severus. Après tout, les élèves de sa classe se moquaient toujours de lui. Qu'il le fasse aujourd'hui à propos de ses blessures n'était qu'un fardeau de plus qu'il accumulait au fil des ans.

Mais il en avait assez.

Alors qu'un des élèves, un habituer en ce qui attrayait à faire peur et à démolir le petit Severus, sortit de la classe un peu plus tard que les autres, Severus s'approcha de lui. Il l'avait attendu, caché dans la pénombre.  
Il s'avança près de lui.

-Je veux que tu arrête de m'agacer! Dit sèchement Severus à l'intention de l'autre gamin.

Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à rire.

Mais il se retrouva en l'air.

Au même moment, la maîtresse de classe sortit et vit un gamin suspendu dans les airs. À sa vue, Severus fut prit de peur et laissa s'effondrer le garçon sur le sol. Celui-ci se releva d'un bond et pointa du doigt Severus en criant qu'il était un monstre.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE! Cria Severus avec haine.

Puis, du sang jaillit du corps de son ennemis. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

Il s'en sortit bien sur, avec une commotion cérébrale et plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps.  
La maîtresse d'école avait dit que le jeune Severus avait simplement poussé le gamin et lui avait lacéré le visage.  
Même si elle avait tout vu, elle savait que personne ne la croirait.

Se soir là aussi, Severus se coucha en se tordant de douleur. Son père était furieux.

Severus était enfermé dans sa chambre, dans le noir, accroupit dans un coin, le visage entre les mains, pleurant, sanglotant.  
De l'autre côté du mur, Eileen était elle aussi accroupit sur le sol, se protégeant le visage , pleurant.  
Il se tenait debout devant elle, il hurlait de colère. Il lui lançait des coup en hurlant.

-SORICÈRE! SORCIÈRE!

Elle essayait de parler, de le raisonner, de le supplier, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, il ne l'écoutait même pas.

-À CAUSE DE TOI MON FILS EST UN MONSTRE!

Elle pleurait. Elle hochait la tête en signe de négation.

Puis il reprit.

-UN MONSTRE!

* * *

alors vala... 


	4. Quitter l'agonie

**Disclamer**: Perso pas à moi, stop, J.K. Rowling, stop, se message s'autodétruira dans 5 secondes, stop  
(ok..ok...je délire)

* * *

4-Quitter l'agonie

C'était l'été. Un été humide et chaud. Severus était assit dans sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre.  
Il fixait au loin les arbres. Il tentait de s'évader de sa vie.  
Il avait 11 ans.

Puis, quelque chose se passa. Quelque chose de surprenant.  
Un hiboux vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre entre ouverte. Il laissa tomber une enveloppe sur le bureau et s'envola.

Une enveloppe au papier jaunis.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était bien un hiboux? Il avait sûrement rêvé.  
Impossible, il y avait bel et bien une lettre sur le bureau.

Il s'approcha, prit la lettre et la décacheta.  
Il entreprit de lire le parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Une écriture fine ornait le papier. Il se mit à lire.

_Cher Severus Rogue,_

_Nous avons pris connaissance de vos nombreux talents en ce qui attrait à la magie.  
Nous en déduisons que vous faites honneur à la famille Prince, en poursuivant leur longue lignée de sorcier. Il serait une grande perte pour nous si vous refuseriez de faire partit de nos élèves l'automne prochain, à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie._

_Une liste d'effet scolaire ainsi que les endroits et boutique ou vous pourrez vous procurez tout objets magiques vous sera envoyé d'ici la fin de l'été._

_Cordialement vôtre,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur._

Severus relu la lettre une fois, deux fois, trois fois.  
Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il sortit de sa chambre en trombe et accouru voir sa mère.

Il lui présenta le bout de parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir.  
Eileen prit le morceau de papier entre ses mains et se mit à lire.

-Oh…Severus, c'est merveilleux!

Elle le croyait?  
Il fronça les sourcils.

Eileen prit alors la main de son fils et le traîna avec elle à la table de la cuisine. Elle le fit s'asseoir et fit de même.

-Severus, je sais que j'aurais dut t'en parler plus tôt….

Il n'écoutait pas à moitié. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot le sorte de son rêve.

-une sorcière? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je suis une sorcière, tout comme ma mère, et mon père, et leur parents et leur grand parents….

Severus ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

Deux mois plus tard il entra à Poudlard sans même avoir dit aurevoir à son père.  
Cela l'importait peu. Il détestait son père. La seul chose qui le bouleversait était de laisser sa mère, seule avec se monstre.

* * *

Bon, sa fini là pour l'instant...je vais poster la suite bientôt.  
Oubliez pas les reviews, c'est écologique, sa sent bon et c'est tout meugnon! 


	5. Le choixpeau magique

**Disclamer**: blablablablablabla vous connaissez la chanson? si vous ne la connaissez pas aller voir chapitre 1...héhé  
(oui bon voilà un TRÈS petit chapitre...mais bon, je le trouve parfais comme il est. Vivement la suite vous vous dites? C'est ce que je me dis moi aussi!

Joie bonheur plaisir à vous tous!

* * *

5-Le choixpeau magique

Severus était debout parmi d'autre enfants de son âge. Quatre longue table s'étendaient de leur long dans l'immense salle qui servait de…cafétéria.  
Il contemplait les murs aux briques majestueuse, les chandeliers suspendus dans les airs, le plafond.  
Ce plafond était magnifique pensait-il. Jamais il n'avait vu un endroit aussi merveilleux. Rien à voir avec la petite école du village. Rien à voir avec la maison.  
Ici il serait bien.  
Ici il serait en sécurité.

Severus rêvait pendant que la file de jeunes gens diminuait à vue d'œil. Même les clameur des autres, ceux qui étaient assit, ne le sortit pas de sa rêverie. Sauf quand il ressentit un coup dans les côtes.

Il en restait maintenant plus que deux élèves debout. Lui et un autre. L'autre, celui qui venait de lui enfoncer son coude pointu entre les côtes.

-C'est toi Severus? Demanda le garçon.

Il ouvrit la bouche avec surprise.

-Quoi?

-Severus…c'est toi?

-heuh oui…

-Eh bah alors, qu'est ce que tu attend?

Le garçon lui pointa du doigt le petit tabouret qui était posé devant eux.  
Un homme au regard serein les fixait aux travers de ses lunettes en demi lune. En effet, depuis déjà quelques minutes, cet homme appelait le nom de Severus Rogue.

-Severus Rogue? Demanda de nouveau le directeur.

Cette fois-ci Severus s'avança et vint s'asseoir sur le petit banc de bois.  
Le directeur lui déposa le choixpeau sur la tête et attendit.  
Severus fut prit d'un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit le chapeau lui parler.

-Et bien et bien…le petit Severus…que se cache-t-il dans ton cœur?

-Rien!

-Ce n'est pourtant pas se que je vois. Voyons voir…du courage? Non…biensur que non…tu es toi même persuadé d'être un lâche. Ummmm… de l'intelligence? Oh oui, ça tu en a beaucoup. De la loyauté? Ce n'est pas ton point fort. De la persévérance? De la haine?

Severus resta silencieux.  
Il avait l'impression de se faire juger, de se faire souiller.  
Comme si on lui ouvrait le cœur pour connaître ses peurs et ses émotions.

-Serpentard! S'écria le choixpeau.

Severus se leva et déposa le chapeau sur le tabouret. Il se dirigea vers la table du fond au dessus de laquelle une énorme banderole verte tournoyait Des acclamations le suivirent jusqu' à ce qu'il trouve une place pour enfin s'asseoir.

Celui qui suivait Severus était Wilkes. Un petit garçon au visage pâle mais à la carrure étonnante pour son âge. Il fut lui aussi envoyé à Serpentard et sous les acclamations il vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Severus.  
Il mangèrent tous en cœur et discutaient. Les 7ème années expliquaient le déroulement aux premières années et par la suite, une fois le festin terminé, Severus descendit en compagnie du préfet à la salle commune des Serpentards.

Une majestueuse salle, richement décorée. Des sièges des plus moelleux recouverts d'une housse couleur émeraude. Une cheminée de pierre dans le fond de la pièce laissait se bercé dans l'humidité du sous sol, une flamme rouge vive qui réchauffait les cœurs de tous et chacun.

Tout était magique.  
Tout était parfais.  
Si différent de sa propre vie.

Il rencontra alors Avery, Rosier et les Lestranges. Tous des gens charmant trouvait-il. Tous ses nouveaux amis. Ses premiers amis.

Lorsqu'il se coucha se soir là, Severus songea qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais quitter cet endroit merveilleux qui lui emplissait le cœur d'une sécurité envoûtante. Il n'avait plus à craindre d'être renversé, détruit et malmené par son père. Il n'aurait plus à entendre les cris déchirant que poussait sa mère durant la nuit.

Il aurait aimer l'emmener avec elle, l'éloigner de cet enfer dans lequel déjà hier, il vivait lui aussi.  
Il cessa de penser à toutes ses horribles choses qui lui traversaient l'esprit.  
Il fixa les rayons de lune qui se faufilaient à travers les rideaux vert.

* * *

Si vous avez des idées ou autres, ne vous gêné pas! Dites moi les! Et n'hésitez pas à poster des review, c'est toujours amusant de lire ce que les gens pensent. Sinon, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont déjà reviewer!

Et ouais, je post les 4 chapitre hier et je me réveille ce matin avec plein de review, que de joie, je vous aime!


	6. Premier cour, première honte

Bon, me revoilà avec un autre chapitre.On commence à entrer dans le plus interressant oui oui oui ! Héhé!En réponse à colibri vert... et bien je dirais que dans le chapitre 2 Severus à environ 6 ans... et contrairement à ce que tu cro0is, il y a bien des indications... bon je sais , il mn'est pas dit qu'il a 6 ans...mais il est indiqué qu'il est un jeune enfant. quand il voit son père comme un géant.,...on se doute qu'il est petit. Quand il demande d'où vien la neige...on peut se douter qu'il est âgé entre 4 et 6 ans... Je crois aussi qu'Eileen n'utilise pas sa magie parce que tout simplement à cause de la mentalité de femme battue... si tu n'as jamais lut sur le sujet je te le suggère fortement. Les femmes battuent sont bien souvent incapablede protester. C'est contre leur gré...c'est dans leur valeur en quelques sortes. Elles se donnent souvent pour raison de continuer une relation avec un homme de la sorte, l'amour. Tu vois le genre. Je crois aussi qu'en effet, la colère du père est un déclencheur pour la colère de l'enfant, c'est logique.

Bon sinon, ENJOY!

* * *

6- Premier cour, première honte

Premier cour.  
Nervosité, stress, sueur, vomissement.

Severus avançait à pas lent dans le corridor. Le premier cour de la journée : Vol.

Hier encore , il était le garçon le plus comblé de la terre. Mais aujourd'hui, un stress immense lui envahissait la poitrine.  
Il n'avait jamais fait de magie, il n'avait jamais volé.  
Comment ferait-il.  
Comment pourrait-il?

Lorsqu'il sortit du château pour se rendre dans la cour, une foule d'élèves de son âge déjà était assit dans l'herbe et attendait le professeur. Il s'avança, timide et vint s'asseoir aux côté de Rodolphus.

-Tu sais voler toi? Demanda Severus à son voisin.

Rodolphus fronça les sourcils.

-Ouais… quoi? Tu sais pas toi?

Severus agita la tête en signe de négation.

Le professeur arriva ainsi que le reste des élèves. Un cour double, Serpentard /Gryffondor.  
Rodolphus pencha la tête près de l'oreille de Severus.

-Le type là bas, avec les lunettes…

-Ouais?

- C'est James Potter. Sa famille fait honte à son sang. On dit que son père travaille en coopération avec des moldu.

Severus hocha la tête. Apparemment, son voisin n'était pas au courant qu'il était lui-même à moitié moldu.  
Le professeur les prièrent de bien vouloir se lever et de prendre un balais.

-Bien! Tenez-vous bien droit à la gauche de votre balais. Comme ça, oui c'est ça.

Tous se passèrent aux ordres du professeur.

-Bien, maintenant, tendez la main vers le balais. Prenez-le en vous servant de vos pouvoirs, je ne veux voir personne se pencher pour le prendre.

Tout les élèves firent ce que le professeur demanda. Ils forcèrent tous du nez en essayant de faire lever le balais.

Le premier à réussir fut James Potter.

-Félicitation monsieur Potter. Gardez-le en main.

Tout le monde fini par faire bouger le balais, sauf Severus.  
Il tendait la main, la crispant en tout sens. Il le maudissait intérieurement. Il fit des geste d'avant arrière avec son bras, il se concentrait, mais rien à faire, le balais ne bougeait pas.

-Rogue! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Severus leva la tête et fixa le professeur la bouche ouverte.

-Heuh…je…mon balais ne veut pas…

Tout les élèves se mirent à rire. Severus devint soudain écarlate. Il baissa la tête. Puis, Potter s'écria.

-Tu t'es trompé d'école! Ici c'est pour les sorciers! Tu sais? Avec des pouvoirs!

Tout les élèves éclatèrent de rire de nouveau.  
Le professeur cria quelques jurons envers Potter et se tourna vers Severus.

-Prenez tout votre temps, on n'a que ça à faire après tout.

Il ferma les yeux.  
Bouge maudit balais, BOUGE!  
Un mouvement se fit voir. Le balais avait bougé de quelques millimètres.

-Ça ne comptes pas! C'est le vent! S'exclama Potter en faisant rire les élèves.

Severus vira au bourgogne et serra les dents et les points.  
Satané balais, bouge! BOUGE! BOUGE!  
Le balais fit un saut en l'air avec le plus de violence possible et vint percuter le nez de Severus. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse le nez en sang. Le balais, lui, c'était mit à voler en tout sens au dessus de la tête des élèves et vint percuter Potter en poitrine.  
Le professeur accourut vers Potter.

-Est- ce que sa va James?

James se releva et fit signe de la tête que oui, sa allait.  
Mais plus loin, Severus se tenait le nez à deux mains, tentant de faire cesser les flots de sang.

-Avery! S'écria le professeur, Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie.

Avery couru vers Severus et l'aida à se relever.

- C'est pas grave Severus! Peut-être qu'avec de la chance ton nez redeviendra droit! S'écria James suivit d'un éclat de rire de la part de chacun.

Severus, offusqué et couverts de honte accourut dans le château sans même attendre que Avery le suive.

Il se précipita dans les couloirs qui menaient à la salle commune des serpentards. Une fois arrivé, il entra et couru se laisser tomber sur son lit.  
Il regretta de s'être emporté à croire que cet endroit serait le plus merveilleux du monde.  
Ici c'était comme chez lui.  
Il se prit le nez dans un mouchoir et se l'épongea.  
Il songeait.

James Potter le paierait, un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

J'aime ce chapitre, c'est la naissance de la haine de Severus envers James. Et la naissance des moqueries de James envers Severus. Vilain James!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
